Woman
by Ninja-Duckie
Summary: Orihime and Uryu lemony at first then in comes some drama with an old 'friend'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and If I did there would be a lot of naked Quincy :D thanks.

Uryu Ishida walked the practically empty streets of Karakura town, he had forgotten his umbrella today and it looked like it was going to rain. He would not have gone out at all but in his last battle his Quincy uniform and he had just realized that he was out of white thread.

He felt the young woman's spiritual pressure before he saw her. Uryu, being a good concerned friend, followed her pressure to a nearly abandoned alley way with a young woman sitting in its corner. The skies opened, pouring rain on the two teens. Uryu kneeled next to the ample breasted red head. "Inoue-Chan?"

The beautiful Orihime Inoue hiccupped and looked into the deep blue eyes of the Quincy. "Oh, Ishida-Kun."

"Inoue-Chan why are you out here alone, in this part of town?"

"I- I was evicted, I have nowhere to go." She said sniffling, the tears melting with the rain.

"What about Tatskue?"

"She is at a tournament and Kurosaki-Kun isn't at home, Rukia is in the soul society, so I wandered around." She said.

"Inoue-Chan you can stay with me." Uryu stood up and helped Orihime to her feet. She slipped as she took a step; Uryu caught her up in his arms she started to protest as he carried her towards his apartment. "Inoue-Chan," he cut her off "you are tired, worn out and can barely walk. We will be at my apartment in no time." Orihime settled into Uryu's arms and realized the closeness that she didn't get to enjoy very often and smiled slightly.

Even though Uryu was uncomfortable in his wet clothes he could not help but notice how Orihime looked with her wet auburn hair plastered to her face, the way her jeans and blouse hugged her curves. It made Uryu just want to ravish her until she screamed.

Uryu carried the girl into his apartment and put her down at the bathroom. "You get started on a shower. I am going to grab you some clean clothes."

"Ishida-Kun?" Uryu turned back to look at the small woman. "Thank you for helping me, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Please call me Orihime." She said smiling.

"Only if you call me Uryu." He gave the girl one of his rare smiles and she returned with one of her bright ones. "Now Orihime, go take that shower." She nodded and turned to start the water. Uryu went into his closet and retrieved a pair of boxers, a shirt and some pajama bottoms. He knocked on the bathroom door. "I have clothes for you." He called through the door.

"Come on in."

He entered the bathroom at her command and placed the clothes on the counter next to the sink. "The clothes are on the counter Orihime. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I am fine. Thank You Uryu." As she said his first name his heart started to race, which surprised him. Who would have thought that when someone, even someone as beautiful as Orihime said his name it would sound so sexy. "Uryu are you still in here?"

"Oh yea sorry, I was thinking." He blushed when he heard what he said because he knew he sounded like a pervert.

"No you don't have to leave if you don't want to."

He chuckled. "If you would like to eat tonight I will have to." Orihime gave a cute giggle from behind the shower curtain. "Dinner should be ready by the time you are done."

"Thank you Uryu." She said as he walked out, and quietly she added when the door shut. "I'd do anything for you."

Uryu took a few deep breaths which helped the problem in his pants subside then he concentrated on making dinner. He just turned the heat off as he heard the bathroom door open. "Great timing Orihime I just…" he trailed off because when he turned around he saw a goddess standing in his small kitchen. Orihime looked, if possible, even more beautiful wearing a white button down shirt and silky black boxers. Unfortunately it did not help the problem in his pants.

"Are you okay Uryu?" She looked into the face of the sexy Quincy, she couldn't see his eyes because of the glare of his glasses but he stopped midsentence which worried Orihime. "Uryu?"

He shook his head. "Sorry I do that rarely." Only when you are shocked he said to himself. "Have a seat, I'll make you a plate."

Orihime sat at the table and watched the Quincy run about the kitchen, he was worried about something. Orihime would have asked what was wrong but she was distracted by how Uryu's clothes were hugging every muscle of the archer's body and his tight ass, it made Orihime wet just looking at him. "Uryu why haven't you changed yet?"

"I didn't realize I was still wet. I guess I was a little distracted." He gave a small chuckle.

"I can make myself a plate, you go ahead and get dressed." And that way I don't throw myself at your feet begging to be ravished by you, she blushed at her silent thought.

"Okay. Are you okay Orihime? You look a little warm." Uryu asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine the water was just a little hot." Orihime said to the sexy Quincy.

"Okay then, I'll go get dressed." Uryu walked to his room and changed into the pajama bottoms Orihime decided not to wear. He sat on his bed and took a few deep breaths to help his hard on.

Orihime took a few deep breaths to get her hormones in check then made her plate. Uryu came out of his room and made a plate than sat across from Orihime with a plate of his own. "Would you like to go straight to bed or hang out for a bit?" Uryu asked.

"Actually I kind of would like to watch a movie." Orihime asked, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Sure, the only TV is in my room though."

"It's fine with me." Orihime said as she finished the last little bit of rice.

Uryu took the plates and put them in the sink. "What movie do you want to watch?" The Quincy asked as the two of them walked to his room.

"Do you have any scary ones?" Uryu picked up a DVD case and Orihime smiled widely. "Oh yes that one! Everyone has told me that it is really good." Orihime crawled onto Uryu's bed and crawled under the covers. Uryu put in the DVD and turned the lights out before joining Orihime. Within five minutes Orihime had her face buried into the Quincy's chest, but said that she still wanted to watch it. Uryu stroked the red heads back. Eventually the two fell asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

Sorry it's so short but and I promise there is lemon coming and a lot of it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I know I am not the only who wishes they did own it. A little lemon for you today.

Uryu woke up early as usual but was surprised when his arms were empty. He lay in his bed looking up at his ceiling wondering if last night was just a dream. He listened to the sounds of his apartment and jumped up when he heard water running. He looked in the kitchen and saw Orihime standing at the sink. "Orihime, why are you doing dishes?"

"Oh well, I figured that if I was going to be staying here for a while then I would do some chores." She smiled and put the last dish in the drainer.

"That is very kind of you, thank you." He adjusted his glasses; Orihime smiled and nodded then sat herself on one of the counters. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hang out, watch some TV?" and that is what is what they did. Orihime and Uryu sat on the Quincy's bed watching the TV. Eventually Orihime ended up laying on the Quincy's chest listening to his heartbeat. "Uryu." His heartbeat sped up when she said his name. "Why are you letting me stay here?" it continued to race.

"Because" he hesitated for just a second and that told Orihime exactly what she needed to know from the Quincy. "You are my friend Orihime-Chan."

Orihime looked up at the handsome Quincy "Uryu" she took off his glasses to look into the sapphire blue eyes. "Why don't you wear contacts? You have the most beautiful eyes."

Orihime straddled him and he took a deep breath before answering. "I just prefer my glasses." Uryu's breathing was heavy.

"I want you to do something for me Uryu." Orihime moved closer to him, all of her shyness disappearing.

"Anything Orihime." He whispered.

"Kiss me." She said equally as soft. Without any hesitation Uryu complied and kissed Orihime roughly. The red head kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Uryu moaned as he ran hands over her beautiful body. Orihime unbuttoned his shirt and when she got it fully off of him she stopped and looked at his thin yet muscular body "Uryu Ishida you are so damn sexy."

"You are so much sexier my dear Orihime."He kissed her again. "Tell me how you figured out I liked you." He kissed her neck as she told him. "Fascinating."

Uryu smiled mischievously and when Orihime looked at him questioningly he reached up and took one of her large breasts in one of his hands. Orihime gently pushed her chest into the Quincy's firm grip and he massaged her roughly. "Uryu." She breathed out quietly.

"Oh Orihime." Uryu continued to kiss and massage her. Orihime felt his hard member on her ass and she moved against him, he groaned.

Orihime bent down to whisper into her lover's ear. "Uryu I need your hard cock inside of me." She felt Uryu shiver under her.

"Mmm Orihime." He moved his hands to unbutton her shirt, and Orihime took off Uryu's pants and gasped at what she saw.

"Good God, you are amazing." And he truly was, he was pale white and was larger than Orihime anticipated. She paused for a moment to take in the sight before her then she slipped off the boxers she was wearing so that the two of them were completely naked.

"So are you baby." He moved so that he was on top of the red head. "Is this your first time?" she nodded, being too nervous to answer aloud. "I'll be gentle." Uryu positioned himself at her hot wet entrance and kissed her neck.

"Uryu I'm ready." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her as he gently eased into her, Orihime gasped and her face contorted into pain before he was all of the way inside of her, he started to pull out before Orihime stopped him. "No, keep going please I'm fine." She gave him one of her classic Orihime smiles and he pushed himself fully into her which earned a moan. Uryu pulled nearly out then slammed into her again then repeated the motion over again. "Uryu!" she moaned loudly.

They moaned each other's names as they made love, Uryu massaging her large breasts tweaking nipples and nipping and sucking at the red head beneath him. "Uryu!" she moaned the loudest yet and he felt her walls contract around him tightly, and they both came at the same time. Uryu lay on Orihime's beautiful chest listening to her heart beat flutter around, she kissed his head and he looked up at her. Uryu smiled and kissed her, he couldn't help it she just looked so damn cute with that post-orgasm haze over her.

"Are you okay my love?" Uryu asked concerned.

She was still breathing a little heavily after the kiss. "Yea, it was just a little more intense than I thought it was going to be." They snuggled, Orihime lying on the Quincy's chest. They fell asleep thinking the same thing: _The best ever, I love you._

UPOV-

Uryu woke up too early, he would have stayed asleep in his comfy bed with his beautiful woman next to him but there was someone incessantly knocking on the door. Uryu sighed and slipped out of Orihime's arms and into a pair or pajama bottoms before going out to answer the door. When he answered the door Uryu was surprised to see Ichigo standing there. "Kurosaki? What are you doing here?" Uryu asked with a yawn.

"I was wondering if you have seen Orihime around? She was apparently evicted and no one seems to know where she went off to." Ichigo said, worry laced in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Kurosaki, she is living here with me." Uryu adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, well may I see her?"

"She's asleep at the moment but I'll make some tea if you want to wait for her?" Ichigo entered with a nod. Uryu was in a happy mood even though the stupid substitute shinigami woke him up from a wonderful sleep.

Ichigo sat at the table as Uryu fixed tea for the three of them. The two heard a door open and before they could see anything Orihime slammed the door shut. "That Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"No the other sexy red head I keep in my room." Uryu said before thinking.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a bit then smirked. "Ah, you like Orihime-Chan, too bad though."

"Why?"

"Well the last time I checked I was the only one for her, and I might just take her up on that."

"Don't even think about it Kurosaki." Uryu said dangerously, he never felt this protective over anyone before.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ichigo challenged.

"Good Morning Uryu! Hi Ichigo!" Orihime said brightly to the two men.

"Morning Orihime." The two said in unison. Uryu poured tea for them all.

"So Orihime, since I am back at home for a while I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me for a bit." Ichigo said getting right to the point, Uryu glared at him behind his glasses.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo but I would actually rather stay here with Uryu. Thank you for the offer though." Orihime said.

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"She said that she would prefer to stay with me Kurosaki." Uryu couldn't resist.

"Yea I got that, but why?"

"Because I am over you Ichigo." Orihime said bluntly. "We will see you at school. Thanks for coming by." She turned and went back into Uryu's room.

"The lady has spoken." Uryu said quietly.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Ichigo stood only a foot away from the Quincy.

"I did nothing, and neither did you. Just your nothing hurt her." Uryu spat at the shinigami who before walking out the door punched a hole in the wall. Uryu went to his room and called through the door. "He's gone Orihime."

Orihime came out of the room, eyes spilling over with tears. She threw herself into Uryu's arms sobbing. He held her tightly against his chest.

I hope you enjoyed the little lemon and the Ichigo confrontation there is more coming I promise I'd like to thank you all I love you so much already, this is going to be fun. Next chapter has Ichigo's point of view of this confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas I do not own bleach even though I use and abuse the characters in many ways that make people smile. Enjoy Ichigo's POV ;) then back to scheduled programming including a nice bit of lemony freshness.

Ichigo knocked on the door of the man who Orihime would never come to, Uryu Ishida. When there was no answer he knocked again getting a little irritated 'Orihime is my girl, or at least would be. Of course I decided to go out and fight hollows the weekend she gets evicted, poor girl I bet she was worried sick about me.' The orange headed substitute reaper thought to himself.

Ishida answered the door wearing only a pair of pajama pants. "Kurosaki? What are you doing here?" The Quincy yawned.

"I was wondering if you have seen Orihime? She was apparently evicted and no one seems to know where she went off to." Ichigo's heart thrummed with hope that he would see the sweet girl soon.

"Don't worry Kurosaki. She is living with me." Ichigo glared daggers at the Quincy.

"Oh well may I see her?" Ichigo wanted Orihime with him, only with him.

"She's asleep at the moment but I'll make some tea if you want to wait for her?" Ichigo nodded at the Quincy's offer.

Ichigo sat at the table as Uryu fixed tea for the three of them. The two heard a door open and before they could see anything the door shut. "That Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"No the other sexy red head I keep in my room." Ichigo somehow resisted the urge to slap the Quincy.

Ichigo was silent as he got his emotions under control, then he smiled with a hint of victory. "Ah, you like Orihime-Chan, too bad though."

"Why?" asked the oblivious Quincy

"Well the last time I checked I was the only one for her, and I might just take her up on that." Ichigo said with a cocky confidence.

"Don't even think about it Kurosaki."

"Why shouldn't I?" Ichigo challenged. The door opened again before Ishida could answer and Orihime stood there oddly wearing the Quincy's clothes.

"Good Morning Uryu! Hi Ichigo!" Orihime said brightly to the two men.

'When did she start calling him Uryu?' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Morning Orihime." The two said in unison. Uryu poured tea for them all.

"So Orihime, since I am back at home for a while I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me for a bit." Ichigo gave one of his very rare smiles that he knew the girl loved.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo but I would actually rather stay here with Uryu. Thank you for the offer though." Orihime said which left Ichigo very confused.

"What?" Ichigo said his confusion entering his voice.

"She said that she would prefer to stay with me Kurosaki." The pride filled jackass did not just say that.

"Yea I got that, but why?"

"Because I am over you Ichigo." Orihime said bluntly. "We will see you at school. Thanks for coming by." She turned and went back into Uryu's room.

"The lady has spoken." Uryu said with pure joy in his voice.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Ichigo stood only a foot away from the Quincy but resisting the urge to kill him just now.

"I did nothing, and neither did you. Just your nothing hurt her.

Ichigo realized that the stupid Quincy was right; Ichigo lost his chance with Orihime Inoue. Ichigo turned and punched a wall –leaving a hole- and walked out. Fury coating each step he realized how stupid he was, he only wanted what he could not have, at least he thought so. But the one thing he knew for certain was that he wanted Orihime to love him again, if only so that everything could go back to normal.

"Hush my princess." Uryu consoled Orihime. "It's okay baby, shh."

"I'm sorry. I am so happy that I am with you but I hate coming off as mean, especially towards my friends." Orihime quietly explained her tears. "I haven't liked Ichigo in that way in ages."

Uryu kissed Orihime's forehead. "Baby I understand. Look at me love." Orihime looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the Quincy. "I love you." He kissed her fully on the lips.

"I love you too and really isn't that what truly matters?" The archer nodded and they smiled brightly to each other.

Two months passed and nothing really changed, the two went to school came home traded days of cooking and doing chores. They didn't really make their relationship public, Tatskue knew even before Orihime told her, Chad was always very observant, Ichigo was blind as usual about relationships, and everyone else was in the Soul Society.

Orihime went with Tatskue around town after school and Uryu took the time to prepare his girl her favorite dinner and dessert, Mackerel Miso soup with red bean paste rice and vanilla ice cream with red bean paste on the side. Uryu rushed home to prepare the house and cook dinner for the both of them. Uryu was nervous; he hoped that Orihime would like the surprise. Uryu put the pots on the table along with two plates, bowls, utensils and candles.

Just as Orihime walked through the door Uryu lit the candles. "Hey Baby."

"What's all of this?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I love you." Uryu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I love you too." She smiled and took a breath. "Smells fantastic."

"Thanks now have a seat and eat up before it gets cold." Uryu smiled and pulled the chair out for Orihime to have a seat.

"Why thank you sir." She sat down and smiled widely.

The two lovers happily ate their dinner with very little talk. They finished then Uryu took the plates into the kitchen and then brought out two bowls of Ice Cream. "Here you go Hime" Uryu handed her the bowl; she looked at the vanilla ice cream then looked back at her lover.

"Um baby? Why is there a ring on my ice cream?" She smiled, her heart racing a million miles a minute. There was a ring with a diamond and two sapphires on either side of the diamond all set in white gold.

Uryu kneeled next to Orihime and smiled. "Orihime will you be mine forever?"

Orihime looked at him and then the ring, his smile faltered for one moment as she hesitated. "Oh Uryu." She threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheeks. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she attacked the Quincy.

Uryu smiled and kissed her. "You scared me for a minute there sweetheart." He laughed brightly. Uryu picked the red-head up and carried her to the bed, leaving their uneaten ice creams. The kissed and Uryu placed his woman on the bed then stripped her down, Orihime helped Uryu out of his constricting clothes revealing everything for her.

Uryu looked at his beautiful woman, her creamy thigh wrapped around his waist, her beautiful pale stomach which he kissed –which caused Orihime to giggle-, her very ample breasts, flowing pale arms with very talented hands, her pale neck with one very slight hickey but otherwise perfect, Orihime's beautiful face already flushed with excitement, her eyes filled with lust, and her lips which put the Quincy under a spell; her lower lip just slightly pouting out. He kissed her lips gently.

Orihime looked her Fiancée up and down, starting with his muscular legs, his already very erect manhood, his lithe torso and arms, beautiful neck, gorgeous eyes, supple mouth, all of which she loved so much. Uryu bent down and captured her lips which she parted slightly to allow her partner to explore her mouth with his skilled tongue. "Uryu" she breathed out when they parted. "I need you."

"Anything for you baby." He slid down so that he was kneeling and immediately attacked her pussy with his tongue, Orihime threaded hands into Uryu's jet black hair. He sucked roughly on her clit and just like the bows Uryu used Orihime arched her back gasping his name then fell back onto the bed trembling all over. Uryu looked at her the slight blush that was all over her body. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you." She kissed him, tasting herself in his already delicious mouth. Uryu kissed back, sliding a hand down her back and slipping a slick finger into her ass causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Baby?" Uryu looked at her curiously, checking to see if this was okay.

"I trust you." She nodded for him to continue. Uryu entered another finger into her and gently stretched her. She moaned quietly "Uryu this feels so good."

"You sound surprised." He chuckled and flipped her over. Uryu reached over in one of his bedside tables and pulled out a small bottle, he covered his cock and her ass with the lube and then entered her, gently. "Damn." He moaned slightly.

"Move for fucks sake." Orihime demanded as she gripped the sheets.

"You need to swear more often, it's fucking sexy." He said as he moved nearly out of her then fully into the princess.

Orihime moaned loudly. "Fuck!"

Uryu groaned loudly, thrusting faster and harder until he came. They both fell down on the bed, Orihime turned over breathing heavily, and Uryu laid his head on her chest. "You never told me that you wanted to do that." Uryu looked up thinking that he was in trouble but was greeted with a wide smile. "I am up for trying anything and everything with you baby, I would like a bit of a warning next time you want to try something new." She kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I want to do everything with you. But there is one thing you might be a little hesitant about." Uryu said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
"BDSM" he said quietly.

"Why would I be hesitant about that?" Orihime asked.

"Really?" Uryu looked up at his girl again and there was still a smile on her face. "You wouldn't mind doing some of that kind of stuff with me?"

"Yes! Of course I would do that with you. I'd love to do it. I trust you with my life and my soul." Orihime kissed him.

"I didn't think you were going to be so submissive." He teased.

"Oh baby." She flipped them over and straddled the Quincy. "I am not just a great sub I can be a fantastic Domme."

Uryu chuckled. "I love you Orihime."

"I love you too Uryu." They kissed, and then fell asleep.

I know! They are moving super fast. But why not! Hahaha Alrighty next chapter Ichigo finds out o.O what will happen next hehe. Thanks all of the reviewers, favorites and alerts :D you all mean sooo much to me 3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my lovelies you have been so patient! I am so sorry about the huge delay; I just got my laptop. I also changed a part of the original story so please bear with me while I make corrections. There is quite a bit of swearing, cause if you know teenagers like I do then you know there is a lot of swearing when they are like this.

Orihime was practically glowing with happiness, she had a wonderful man and this was the last month of school. Orihime hummed to herself as she packed her bag when a pair of strong hands came into view. "Oh Kurosaki-Kun! You surprised me!" she exclaimed with a small smile.

"Hello Orihime-Chan, How are you doing?" asked the orange haired substitute soul reaper.

"I am doing very well actually." She gave him a winning smile.

"That is really good to hear." He took one of her hands into his. "What's this?" He looked at the ring that was on her finger. "Now that is one big rock, who gave it to you?"

"Uryu." A slightly dreamy expression came over her eyes, and Ichigo dropped her hands like they were made of fire. "Is there something wrong Kurosaki-kun?"

"You're with that Quincy?" he spat.

"Yes, I love him." She said firmly.

"But you love me!" Ichigo slammed his fists onto the table.

"No Ichigo. I loved you in that way once, but now I love you only as a friend." Orihime said forcefully.

"You are engaged. You are engaged to a fucking QUINCY!" he yelled.

"Ichigo, calm down." She looked at him wide eyed.

"No way in hell am I going to calm down! I love you Orihime, why don't you love me anymore?"

"You had your chance Ichigo, you lost it." She told him, biting back tears.

"Please," he started to beg "One more chance, I'll do anything. Hell if it can't be me, don't let it be that fucking, pride-filled, jackass Quinc—" SLAP

"Don't you dare talk about Uryu that way!" Orihime yelled loudly. "He is wonderful and is more of a man than you could ever be." Orihime gave him a glare then walked past the few people in the hallway to meet up with Uryu at the gates.

"What's wrong my love?" Uryu asked. The Princess fell into his arms sobbing. As Orihime quietly told the Quincy what happened Chad walked by and Uryu motioned for him to come to them. "Hey Chad, could you please take Orihime back to my place or to Urahara's? I need to do something."

"Um sure." Chad said as the raven haired man stormed off.

"Kurosaki!" The Quincy yelled as he came close to the spiritual pressure of the substitute shinigami, who was on the rooftop with Renji. "How dare you!"

"Come to restore your pride?" Ichigo asked cockily, a red welt on his face from where Orihime got a good hit on him. "Since your girlfriend fought this battle for you already."

"Shut the FUCK UP! I am not here for me or my god damn pride. I am here to kick your ass for making Orihime cry." Uryu punched Ichigo in the face with no warning, Ichigo grabbed the smaller man's arm and pushed him away. "You may not have wanted to make Orihime cry because of Tatskue but you have no idea how dangerous I can be." Uryu struck out with his leg, kicking the orange haired man in the chest.

Ichigo coughed and punched Uryu in the stomach roughly making the raven double over, Ichigo rammed into Uryu's chest and the two men fell down; Ichigo on top of Uryu holding the Quincy's wrists.

"Stop this." Renji broke the two apart. "If you continue more you are just going to make Orihime that much more upset."

"Just know this Ichigo Kurosaki that if you do hurt her or make her cry again I will pierce your soul chain." Uryu warned the substitute reaper.

"I know that, and you should know that if you ever hurt her I will kill you." Ichigo said.

"You need to back off from her Kurosaki; she is mine and will always be mine." Uryu said. "I honestly think that you only want her now because you can't have her, while Rukia is waiting for you at home obviously in love with you Ichigo."

"I like Orihime."

"Give her a chance Kurosaki. Orihime was in love with you for years and you didn't want to have her until she was taken. I am saying this as your friend, a friend that fought in a war with you, go and give Rukia a chance." Uryu said and walked off, leaving Ichigo alone on the roof top thinking about everything.

Uryu heard the red headed man say behind his back "Ya know the Quincy has a point."

"Shut up Renji." Uryu chuckled and knew everything was back to normal.

Okie Dokie I hope you enjoyed the little fight between our two young men. I had quite a bit of trouble with this so I hope it was up to par. Thanks to all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

No lemons in this chapter or swearing haha. A little hint of drama for you dun dun dunnnnn

Orihime walked the crowded streets of Karakura, looking for the building that the internet told her was the best fetish club in Japan. She saw the building that was in the picture; she looked at the doors and took a deep breath then entered The Domain. Orihime was immediately greeted by loud techno music and a thin man dressed in black latex pants and no shirt "Hello Mistress, how may I be of assistance?"

"Oh, um well." Orihime blushed immediately. "I have never done this before an-"

"Oh please excuse me Mistress, but we have certain protocol when it comes to beginners and the Madame is just leaving"

"_Ritoru_!" Yelled a familiar voice from behind the curtains Rangiku stepped out with a frazzled look on her face. "Oh, Orihime!" She smiled widely then glared at the man. "I will be leaving when I am done talking with my lovely friend here, we will be up in my office. Close the club down for the night." The small man bowed and went off to do as Rangiku commanded.

"Orihime-Chan!" The soul reaper yelled and hugged Orihime when they entered her office. "What are you doing here? I had no idea you were into this sort of thing my dear."

"I had no idea you ran The Domain!" Orihime gushed, relieved that she didn't have to deal with someone very scary. "Uryu mentioned to me that he wanted to try this so I found The Domain on the internet and wanted to get a room for us for a few hours."

"Oh congratulations, so to get right into business what are you both?"

"Switches." Rangiku took out a notepad and started writing.

"Before I allow you to do anything I need you both to come in to discuss rules and the like, when are you free?" Rangiku said in a very business-like manner.

"This weekend we are both free."

"Okay that is perfect I should be done with everything and Taicho should let me come back. Is Saturday at 8 in the morning okay?"

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait until I tell Uryu!" Orihime hugged the taller woman tightly.

Rangiku giggled. "You are lucky you caught me at this time, Hitsugaya-Taicho just requested that I should come back to the Soul Society." She kissed the smaller woman's cheek.

"I am very lucky, thank you so much Rangiku-San. I can't wait until our meeting on Saturday."

"Same here Orihime-Chan, it was so good seeing you but I really should get back before Taicho throws a fit." Rangiku walked Orihime to the door and gave her another kiss before Orihime went on her way home.

Orihime walked the busy streets to her home, she smiled when she caught herself call it her home because truly it was her and Uryu's home now. She passed a man with very pale skin and bright emerald eyes with teal tear tracks down his face, she turned quickly to try and glimpse him again, her heart pounding a million miles a minute but no luck, he wasn't there.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her, suddenly cold. "No, it can't be." Orihime's mind flashed back to when she was in Hueco Mundo, the cold Espada that was her guardian, the man who frequented her nightmares, it wasn't possible, because she saw him die.

Orihime walked into the house, locking the door behind her. She absentmindedly cooked until Uryu walked in the door. "Hey Hime." He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled deeply. "Smells good honey."

"Oh thanks, what kept you?" she smiled, feeling safe now that her Quincy was home at last.

"While I was at the shop getting fabric I felt a hollow nearby and since it was closer to me than to Ichigo I got rid of it." He smiled and hugged her close as he felt her tense up. "Don't worry my love, it was a low level hollow I got rid of it from a thousand yards away," He kissed away her frown. "What did you get up to?"

"Oh I just went to The Domain and talked to the Madame, we have an appointment on Saturday to talk about the rules and regs." Orihime blushed slightly. "Rangiku owns the place."

"Oh, well I can't wait for Saturday then." Uryu kissed Orihime's neck gently, causing her to

giggle.

Ichigo's Point of View:

"Ichigo!" Urahara called in a happy sing song voice. "Come in. Come in. I am glad you were able to make it on such short notice." The shopkeeper hid a grin under his fan.

"What is this all about Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo asked following Kiskue into the shop.

"Miss Yoroichi just came back with some interesting news for the soul society." The blonde man said opening the back door, revealing Yoroichi who was sitting around a table with tea in front of her.

"Hey there Yoroichi." Ichigo said as he and Urahara sat down next to her.

"Hey Ichigo. So to get right into it; there have been some spotting's of the Espada in the human world. Not just one but multiple Espada." The cat-woman said briskly.

"Which ones?" Ichigo asked, bristling.

"Espada's 4, 5, 6, and 8."

"Ulquiorra, Nnoritora, Grimmjow, and Szayel Aporro." Said Urahara, naming each Espada.

"They all died, How can they be back?" Ichigo exclaimed. "I killed Ulquiorra and Grimmjow myself!"

"Why they are back, why it was only those particular four that returned, and how they returned from the grave is all a mystery." Said Urahara. "Aizen escaped and may have been able to gather some of Aporro's equipment and possibly use it, but we do not know if Aporro even had anything of the sort. I know I could not find anything and neither could Kurotsuchi."

"I think we need to get Miss. Inoue in here and talk to her. We know from her that number four was her guardian, number six wanted to use her, and number eight had studied her powers under Aizen's orders." Said Yoroichi briskly. "Ichigo can you ask her to come here? Ishida-Kun can come too if he would like."

"Yeah no problem. Do you want me to do it now or tomorrow?" Ichigo said kind of hoping that he would be able to catch her alone tomorrow.

"No she needs to know as soon as possible. We do not know what they want quite yet." Yoroichi explained firmly.

Ichigo sighed and got up. "Yeah alright I'll be back soon." Ichigo left the shop and made his way to Orihime's –no- Uryu's house.

Back to the love birds:

Orihime cleared the dishes humming to herself. "Mm baby that was a fantastic meal." Uryu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her deeply.

"Thank you love" She kissed him back, returning the passion. Uryu twined his fingers into Orihime's luscious auburn hair, deepening the kiss. Orihime wrapped a leg around his waist and her arms around his neck. They turned to head to their room when a knock sounded on the door, the two groaned in disappointment. Orihime straightened herself out before answering the knock. "Oh Kurosaki-Kun!" she said surprised.

"Hey Orihime." He said rubbing the back of his head with a forced smile. "I need you to come with me to Urahara's shop. We have some news, not particularly good but then again we really don't know the details. We have a little bit of time so if you want to get changed feel free."

Orihime looked down to notice that she was in a white tank top and some pink pajama bottoms. "Oh yes, please come in and make yourself comfortable Ichigo." Orihime smiled before darting into the room to put on jeans and one of Uryu's white button down shirts. He was already dressed to go in back slacks and a white shirt.

"What's happened Kurosaki?" Uryu asked as the trio walked down the streets to Urahara's.

Ichigo debriefed them quickly and Uryu swore. "Yeah you're telling me." Replied Ichigo.

"You don't know why they are back?" asked Orihime, her heart pounding.

"Nope and right now, no one does." Said Ichigo.

They entered the shop and Orihime walked up to Kiskue. "Urahara-San I know that at least one account is true. I saw Ulquiorra today, on my way home I only glimpsed him for a second before he disappeared." She said quietly.

"What?" They all exclaimed. "Baby why didn't you tell me?" asked Uryu.

"I thought that I had just imagined him that is until Ichigo told us." She looked down.

Uryu wrapped his arms around Orihime's thin waist. "Don't worry love I will not let him hurt you."

"Miss. Inoue, we need to know what Szayel Aporro studied from you." Urahara said. "Did he take your hair pins at any time?"

"No but he studied Grimmjow after I had healed him." Orihime said. "I am sorry, this is my fault."

"No Orihime-Chan" Yoroichi spoke up. "You did what you had to do to survive there."

Orihime bowed to the woman. "I would like to help in any way possible, Urahara-San."

"Very well then, I have some questions for you still." Urahara said as he hid behind his fan.

Nope no lemony goodness this time but there is a nice little hint of "Ut-oh!" for you to chew on… what could happen next? Also damn that cock blocking Ichigo! Love you all so much 3


End file.
